Revenge Haunts
by Sesshoumarusluver90
Summary: A young woman seeking revenge for her father's death. Can she finally take her revenge or will she suffer eternally with the pain in her dark cold heart? Read to find out!


_**Revenge Haunts **_

_Such loneliness has beseeched me _

_Causing secret tears to flow _

_Am I nothing more than a shadow? _

_No… _

_I will simply hang my tears on the night sky _

_Maybe then someone will know...._

This is the story Killing Kaita but I changed the title and did a few changes on it. I hope you like this one better!

_

* * *

**The New Mission **_

* * *

The 15-year-old stone chuunin was walking around the shopping district. She had a fox about the size of a hand wrapped in her arms. 

She had the same cold and icy stare upon her eyes, but there was something different about her stare. There was more hatred burning in them than before. Perhaps the reason for this was what Keiko had told her this morning.

"Master?" her fox, said looking up at her. "What's the matter?"

"Could Keiko-sensei have been correct?" She stood in the middle of a crowd of people in the shopping district. "Could the one I have been looking for be in Konohagakure, Copper?"

"In that old run-down place?" Copper laughed sarcastically, his four tails flicked one after the other high in the air. "HAH! I'd say he'd be better off in Blood Villa-" Copper quickly clapped his paws to his mouth. "Oops, sorry master."

She did not answer. She was preoccupied in something else. How would she get into Konoha? Perhaps Keiko knows one of the teachers there. She pondered this as her and Copper walked into a small restaurant.

A waitress walked over to them. The waitress obviously knew them both very well, because she had called them by their names.

"Good afternoon, Akagane." The waitress waved beaming a smile. Akagane cringed slightly as she hates smiling, and hates people that smile way too much. She looked at the waitress with her icy cold eyes, but said nothing and sat down at a booth in the corner of the restaurant. The waitress gave Akagane a cup of tea, and gave Copper a round graham biscuit. Akagane sipped her tea as she was still trying to find an answer to the question swimming around in her head.

_How am I going to get permission to cross the Konoha border? _

Coppers looked at his master, and pounced on her head making her spill some of her tea. Copper lifted his paws, looking for something.

"Drats!" he yelled jumping onto the table, his tails brushed the side of Akagane's face, and then flicked one after the other. "Master, how are we gonna get past the border?" he asked, sitting in front of Akagane, his four tails looked like a blanket wrapped around him.

"Keiko might know a teacher there." Akagane answered. "I'll have to ask him. Come on, Copper. Let's go see Keiko-sensei."

"Didn't she say that she had to go on a mission today?" Copper asked jumping onto Akagane's lap.

"Yeah. She did, but how else would I get into Konoha?" Akagane scooped Copper up and wrapped her arms around him. His tails, being so bushy, felt warm around Akagane's arms.

Akagane walked back to her home. When her and Copper walked in, Keiko suddenly appeared through a small tornado of grass.

"Humph." Akagane smirked. "Thought you would show up here, Keiko-sensei." Copper jumped down from Akagane's arms, jumped on to Keiko's head, his tails flicked in rhythm within each other, then fanned out as he sat down. "Hey Keiko-sensei!" he said peering over the edge of Keiko's head and smirked. "So where's Kuro?"

"Hi, Copper. Kuro's on his way to Ban-san's house." Keiko smiled. "Well Akagane, I know you would like to leave as soon as you can."

Akagane leaned against her front door, after shutting it and crossed her arms. "Hai. Tomorrow morning I will be leaving, if I find a way to get into Konohagakure."

Keiko walked over to her. Copper jumped into Akagane's arms. "Listen I know a jounin there that would be happy to escort you to the village in Konoha. She said that she would bring a hitai-ate from the Leaf Village for you to wear." Keiko said.

"Who is she?" Copper asked flicking his tails again, making them brush against Akagane's face.

"Her name is Hatake-" Keiko was cut off by Akagane.

"Hatake Kanishta?!" She said in her normal tone of voice. "I've heard about her. Tsukane told me about who was assigned to her. I only heard one of them."

"What did she say?" Keiko asked. It sounded like she knew something, but she didn't want to say what it was until Akagane got done talking.

Akagane closed her eyes and put one foot over the other, using the door behind her for support. "Tsukane said that she remembered two kids of cell #7. She remembered one of their names. It was Kateru Aelita. But Tsukane also said cell #7 ended up with 1 member because the other one ran away from the village." She walked into her kitchen and poured some tea, then sat down at the table. Keiko sat in front of her, while Copper sat on top of the table, almost in the middle, and glanced at Akagane to Keiko then back to Akagane.

"I am so very confused." He sighed, flicking his tails then they curled around him like a fluffy blanket.

"Akagane," Keiko said putting her hands on the table, folded. "Tsukane said that there was only one not counting the one that ran away right? Well there are two now."

Akagane looked over her teacup that she had to her lips, her same icy stare upon Keiko. "What?" she asked putting the teacup down. "But Tsukane would've known if there was another one."

Keiko shook her head, "That was nine months ago." Copper stood up, walked over to Keiko's side of the table and sat down there to hear every word Keiko was going to say. Keiko continued, ignoring Copper. "This person I am talking about is Tsuyoketai Kakeshe. He was assigned to Hatake Kanishta about nine or twelve months ago. He's your age and I hear that he has the same personality as you." Keiko smiled. "Well, I'd better go. You've got things to do before tomorrow I believe." she waved goodbye, got up. "Oh yeah if you're up to it I sighed us on a mission. We have to leave in an hour. So meet me by the west gate. It won't take long." She turned around and left.

Copper cocked his head to the side, and perked his ears. "What was that all about?" he asked, his tails were spread out like a fan in the air.

Akagane took a sip from her teacup. "I don't know. I need to go see Tsukane if she knows anything more." She went to her chest full of her weapons and grabbed shurikens and kunais then put the shurikens in her holster after tying it on her leg then took the kunais and put them in the larger holster. Akagane scooped Copper up, and walked out her door. After locking her house she walked a path that led to a training grounds, and as she knew, Tsukane was there. Akagane stood there for a moment, when Tsukane noticed her there, and walked over to her.

"Ah, Akagane-chan?" Tsukane asked smiling like she always did.

"I've come to find out about Hatake's team." Akagane glared at Tsukane.

"The young girl's name is Kateru Aelita. She is a very strong person, considering the fact that she looks like a sensitive girl. Chakra wise, she has gained the power to control incredible amounts. If I tried to hold as much chakra as she does I wouldn't be here. It's more than you and me put together. I have never seen her in battle though. She has always been on the sidelines. She's a real mystery when it comes to her origin. Everyone calls her the Neko because according to rumor her clan has a bloodline. The genes of a cat are passed down generation after generation. Don't be surprised when you see her if she looks like Keiko-sensei." Tsukane took a deep breath, and sighed.

"One more question for you." Akagane said sitting down on a boulder. "Do you know Tsuyoketai Kakeshe?"

Tsukane scratched her head for a second. "Um…iei." She sighed. "I have never heard of him before. I've heard rumors though about a guy named Kakeshe. He's supposed to be able to rival even the Jounin rank shinobi. Supposedly his clan has the bloodline of the Kiriaisugan eye (mist-ice eye). He's also supposed to be a real hottie too." Tsukane sighed as if she was in a dreamy state.

"That's all I needed." Akagane got up and disappeared along the path to the Grass Village.

An hour later Akagane and her team came back from the mission.

"Well, I need to turn in the scroll." Keiko said. "Tsukane, bring Kinate to the hospital. Akagane go home and get some rest. You'll need it or tomorrow's adventure. The jounin will be here in the morning. I will come over with her and will do a mission briefing."

When Akagane walked in her home, she saw her mother sitting in the living room drinking tea. When Akagane shut the door, her mother looked over her shoulder and saw her standing in front of the door.

"Welcome back, Akagane." She said setting the tea down and walking over to Akagane.

Akagane's cold expression turned into a darker stare. Her and her mother don't get along very well. Mostly because they don't have a single thing in common or have something that they both like. The real reason is because five years ago, when Akagane was ten, her mother hadn't played with her or showed her affection. The only love Akagane got was from Copper.

"What are you doing home so early mother?" Akagane asked her voice was colder and darker than before.

"I came to say goodbye before you left since I won't be home when you leave." Her mother answered, walking over to Akagane. Akagane's eyes grew more filled with hatred when her mother was walking towards her. Seeing her mother again brought back all the bad memories Akagane wanted to forget. She cringed when her mother put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mom," Akagane said shoving her mother's hand away from her. "You know how I feel about that."

"I'm sorry, hun." Her mom said sitting where she was before. "I just thought I could try to bring each other closer together."

Akagane's face showed no emotion except hatred.

"You had your chance five years ago!" Akagane sustained from yelling. It wasn't in her nature to yell at a person.

"I know that, but I…It was a hard time for me." Her mom got back up. "I was different. I've changed!"

"Whatever mom!" Akagane looked at her mother in disgust. "Go away! I have to pack!"

"Fine," her mom said opening the front door. "I just want you to know that I love you!"

"Yeah right mom! Just like the other times you said you loved me then you abused me!" Akagane was trying so hard to sustain herself from yelling, and shoved her mom out the door.

"Goodbye sweetheart." Her mom said standing just outside of the door.

"Goodbye!" Akagane yelled slamming the door in her mom's face.

"Master," Copper said jumping into Akagane's arms. "You could have given her a chance."

Akagane glared at the door as if her mother was still standing there. "I did give her a chance, Copper. She blew it!" She crossed her arms, leaned against the door, and crossed her feet.

Akagane pulled out a backpack and packed it full of what she needed, then got into her nightclothes and went to bed. Copper curled up next to her, and fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun's rays shone through the window, gleaming at Akagane. She opened her eyes, yawned, then got out of bed. She walked to her dresser and pulled out her skirt and blouse. As she slipped into the skirt Copper ran in and jumped onto the bed.

"Good morning master!" Copper smiled his tails swishing and waving around happily. "I made you some tea and toast."

Akagane didn't say anything. Copper was used to this silence. It never bothered him that she didn't say okay or thanks. Copper sat down on the bed, his tails fanned out on the mattress like a blanket.

There was a knock on the door and Akagane answered it. Keiko was standing there.

"Good morning, Akagane-san!" Keiko said. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"Iei you didn't." Akagane said. "I was up before hand."

"Oh okay. Well, this is the Konoha Jounin I told you about." Keiko and the Jounin walked in.

Akagane sat at the table with her tea. Keiko and the jounin sat around the table. "So you're Hatake Kanishta." Kanishta nodded. "I hear you are the descendant of the famous Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan mirror-wheel eye."

"Well, actually Hatake Kakashi is my great, great grandfather." Kanishta giggled. "He used to be the sensei of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

"The holder of the great kyuubi kitsune?" Akagane was shocked. "How could someone control a thing like that?"

"I was surprised when I heard that too." Kanishta smiled. "Turns out that Uchiha Itachi, the one who slaughtered all but one of the Uchiha clan 100 years ago also went up against my grandfather and I believe from what my parents told me that he lost."

"I never knew that." Akagane smirked. "This person I am going after, he is a missing-nin. He used to live in Leaf Village, but after killing my father he ran away to live in Blood Village. We may have to go undercover."

"Do you know his name?" Kanishta asked.

"Iei." Akagane answered sipping her tea.

"Alright," Kanishta said. "I brought a hitai-ate for you. I'll let Keiko-chan brief you now."

Akagane took the hitai-ate and set it on the table.

"Akagane-san," Keiko said. "Be careful out there, and be sure to come back safely. I estimated that you should return in at the most 3 months. Within that time you are required to send a message to inform me of your progress. I will be expecting one every week. For everyday you must keep a journal of events that go on."

"Hai Keiko-sensei." Akagane nodded as Keiko and Kanishta walked to the door.

"Akagane, put that hitai-ate on when you reach the border." Kanishta said. "I'll be waiting for you there 3 days from now."

Akagane nodded as Keiko and Kanishta left. Copper grabbed his little toy-like bag and jumped onto Akagane's head, as she grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

When they got to the middle of town, Tsukane ran towards Akagane waving. "Akagane-chan!" Tsukane said. "Good luck on your adventure. Say hello to Aelita-chan for me."

Akagane just smirked and walked off. When she was at the west gate she saw Kinate and Keiko with her tiger standing there. Kinate saw Akagane and walked over to her.

"Oi!" He said smiling. "Thought you'd leave without sayin bye, eh?"

"Kinate, I've got to go." Akagane sneered.

"Listen, love, you be careful out there. I… We don't want you getting hurt. So come back in one piece, got that poppet?" Kinate said. Kinate has had a crush on Akagane ever since he joined her team which was 3 years ago.

"Oh just kiss and get it over with already!" Copper sighed. "We've got to go to Konohagakure."

"Alright. Remember what I said, love." Kinate said. He stepped closer to Akagane then gently put his finger under her chin and raised her head so that he could see her and kissed her passionately, then he embraced her wrapping his arms around her waist. Akagane finally broke free of him and glared at him. She turned around and walked off.

Keiko walked up to her and said goodbye. Kuro, Keiko's tiger also said goodbye. And with the final farewell Akagane walked out the gate not to return till 3 months has come and gone. Three months to start a new life. Three months as a Konohagakure shinobi, in one of the most historical villages known to all shinobi.

* * *

Please review… the next chapter will be up by next week. If I can get it up on time…-- If I don't get it up by the end of next week I'm real sorry… been really busy lately. 

Yours Truly!

Sesshoumarusluver90


End file.
